Jurassic Marsh - Day 21
One Three Five |Type = Regular |Flag = Three |Plant = Choice |Zombie = |before = Jurassic Marsh - Day 20 |after = Jurassic Marsh - Day 22 |FR = A money bag |NR = same |image = JMD21.png}} Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: Beware the Jurassic Bully zombies, User Dave. Penny: They are immune to the Primal Peashooter's knockback effect. Crazy Dave: Zuh? But how? Even Gargantuars get knocked back! Penny: True, User Dave. The Bully is simply too stupid to observe typical physics. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty The Jurassic Bully is first seen in this level, which negates Primal Peashooter's knockback. While the zombie himself seems harmless enough, if the player uses Primal Peashooter as an offensive plant, Jurassic Bully will act like a shield to block any zombie from getting knocked back. Since Jurassic Bully is featured predominantly in this level, Primal Peashooter is not recommended. Especially if Jurassic Bully is carried by a pterodactyl, then Primal Peashooter cannot push Jurassic Bully forward after being released from the pterodactyl. If this happens and the player wishes to push him forward, then Hurrikale or Chard Guard will be needed. Waves |zombie2 = 2 2 |special2 = 2 |zombie3 = |note3 = First flag; 400%/7 Plant Food |special3 = 3 4 |zombie4 = 2 2 2 2 5 5 2 2 5 |special4 = 5 |zombie5 = 1 2 3 4 |note5 = 100% Plant Food |special5 = 1 2 3 |zombie6 = 1 2 2 2 3 3 5 5 |note6 = Second flag |special6 = 5 |zombie7 = 2 3 4 5 1 2 2 4 4 |note7 = 300%/7 Plant Food |special7 = 1 4 |zombie8 = 4 4 4 |special8 = 4 |zombie9 = 1 2 2 5 |note9 = Final flag |special9 = 2 5}} Strategies :Created by This strategy can beat the level without Plant Food, premium content, gemium plants, or losing any lawn mowers. It does not need Primal Potato Mine. *'Required plants:' **Primal Sunflower **Perfume-shroom **Rotobaga **Cherry Bomb **Primal Wall-nut **Celery Stalker **Sun Bean Feed the first Jurassic Bully two Sun Beans as he approaches while planting one column of Primal Sunflowers. When the Jurassic Bully reaches the fourth column, kill him with a Primal Wall-nut and Celery Stalker trap for a huge load of sun. Drop a Primal Wall-nut or even a Primal Sunflower in the fifth column to delay the Bucketheads sent running by the T. Rex, then feed them more Sun Beans until they reach the fourth column. Stop them there with a Primal Wall-nut and use the stored sun to set up a column of Rotobagas in the second column. When the first Huge Wave starts, kill them with Celery Stalkers for another big batch of sun, then secure all empty tiles in the third column with Primal Wall-nuts EXCEPT for the third and fourth lanes. The goal is to extend two lines of Rotobagas from the empty hole in your Primal Wall-nut defense, starting with the fourth lane. Charm the T.Rex that appears in the fourth lane on sight; not only it will keep the lane clear, you can feed the Jurassic Bullies and armored zombies Sun Beans before it eats them for easy sun loot. When the stegosaurus at the bottom appears, block its lane with one Primal Wall-nut in the ninth column, then charm it and let it kill the piled-up zombies when they break out while Rotobagas continue to be spammed in the third and fourth lanes. With the third and fourth lanes flooded with Rotobagas, and the other lanes with Celery Stalkers, the zombies will be shredded from all sides, and when the pterodactyls start dropping off zombies by the Primal Sunflowers, you can simply replace them with Primal Wall-nuts and let the Rotobagas shoot them, and use Sun Bean to keep your sun supply up. The only threats to watch for are dinosaurs later in the fight that can threaten the two Rotobaga lines, which are a raptor that appears in the center lane (block its zombies with Primal Wall-nut spam at the ninth column), and a raptor-pterodactyl pair that appears when the charmed T. Rex leaves (save a Perfume-shroom for them). Cherry Bomb will also be useful for killing off zombies before those dinosaurs can move them. Gallery Jm21.jpg|By IMG 0214.PNG|By JM21 1st flag EP.png|First flag by JM21 2nd flag EP.png|Second flag by Electric Plants JM21 3rd flag EP.png|Third flag by Electric Plants JM21 done EP.png|Done by Electric Plants TMHJMDay21.PNG|By The Maverick Hunter Screenshot_2016-10-13-10-32-30.png|By Screenshot_2016-12-21-12-59-45.png|By SOJM21.PNG|By Walkthrough Jurassic Marsh Day 21 Plants vs. Zombies 2 - New zombie Jurassic Bully - Jurassic Marsh Day 21 (Ep.357)|By How would you rate Jurassic Marsh - Day 21's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags